


In The Glow of The Firelight

by PerfectlyHopeless



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hawkmoon lorecard, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29343813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectlyHopeless/pseuds/PerfectlyHopeless
Summary: Elise and Crow celebrate their successes with some wine and dancing.
Relationships: Female Guardian/The Crow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	In The Glow of The Firelight

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Syzygy, Elise's Ghost, uses they/them pronouns and I've made an effort in my writing to avoid confusion when they're addressed.

* * *

Elise breathed heavily as the Taken Knight's wails faded out and its desiccated form was swallowed up into another plane. The flaming sword in her grasp snuffed out and she realized how tight her grip had become. Her fingers flexed, then relaxed. 

Her Ghost, Syzygy, appeared by her side, their pearly white shell twirling around their golden core. Their purple iris blinked and the two shared a look. Elise broke into a grin, though it was hidden beneath her helmet. Syzygy could feel her joy and moved to nuzzle their shell against her forehead. She took them in her hands and held them close.

Crow climbed down into the pit she was at the bottom of, his own helmet obscuring his face. Elise beckoned him over. 

The Traveler… it had been so long since she had been able to feel it. Just after Cayde's death had been the vaguest of dreams. And before that, the Red War with its vision of the shard that restored her Light. But why her? And why Crow? Guardians were paracausal by nature but this, this guidance, felt like fate. As though she were just another piece within a grand puzzle. 

But that wasn't a terrible fate. It was somehow comforting.

The two stared at the reforged hand cannon as the smell of ozone faded. She basked in the Light of the Traveler’s shard, felt it warm her from within, ease the tension in her shoulders and the headache from her most recent resurrection. Her fears melted away. Her anxiety faded. 

This was a victory. 

She reached over and took Crow's hand in hers, eyes still closed as she faced the shard. He faltered, then twined their fingers together. 

"Do you feel it?" she asked softly.

There was a pause. Then he squeezed her hand. "Yes."

She grinned inside her helmet.

They didn't head back to the Shore immediately. There was still time before the Spider would expect them back. Their camp was set up in the woods, near where Syzygy had parked the ship.

Elise took off her helmet and carded her fingers through her hair to release the tangles the midnight blue strands had knotted into. She felt her cheeks warm when she noticed Crow watching her. She hadn't taken her helmet off around him yet. His eyes hadn't seen hers since…

Well, they weren't his back then. They had so much kindness and hope in them now. 

She tucked her hair behind her ear. Her warm orange eyes, like Solar Light, glowed in their dim surroundings as her periwinkle skin shimmered. Crow set to work putting together a fire for them both as Syzygy quietly teased her for blushing, unmoved by her insistence that she was just warm from her gear. 

Crow brought out a bottle of wine for them to partake despite Glint advising against it. Syzygy just sighed, knowing that they couldn't convince the Guardians to do otherwise. The two Ghosts floated off to the opposite side of the fire, near the ship, to converse privately. Crow let his hood down and gave Elise a crooked smile. It was the first time they’d ever been completely alone with each other.

"To victory!" he said, raising the bottle of wine high. Elise grinned as he drank and passed it to her. 

"To victory," she agreed, bringing the lip of the bottle to her own. It was red and dry, the alcohol pungent. It was awful. She drank it anyway. 

Crow was jubilant as he retold the tale of their day's adventure. Of how he and his friend drove back the thrall of Savathûn together, fighting for the Light. Elise imagined she was in a Hunter den, listening to stories and sharing drinks. She'd never quite fit with other Warlocks, far preferring solitary field work to study in the Tower library. But this was nice. Sharing in a victory for the Light. After spending so much time with Elisabeth and Stasis, it was nice to be with warm company again. They shared stories for a long while, basking in the glow of the firelight and enjoying the evening.

He passed her the bottle as the Ghosts came back over. Crow got up and spoke quietly with Glint. Syzygy joined their Guardian as she drank heavily from the bottle, a buzz in the back of her skull..

"This is fun," they said, encouraging her good mood. 

She smiled, looking over at the two. "Yeah." A pause. "He's not what I expected when we found him."

"You like him," Syzygy noted, a little sing-songy, and looked her up and down for her reaction. 

Her face warmed and she averted her gaze. "Crow is growing on me,” she admitted. “It's only been a few weeks, though. I don't want to take advantage of emotions if I'm really the first to show him kindness."

Syzygy bobbed, their version of a nod. "Understandable."

She swirled the wine around in the bottle. "What were you and Glint talking about?"

"Important things," they admitted. "I think Petra Venj knows we've been keeping this from her."

"She can be mad at me all she wants," Elise huffed, drinking more wine. "Hell, let her stick that fancy knife in my throat, I've been killed by worse."

"Hey, now," Syzygy said gently, nudging the bottle away from her face with a slight pulse. "Ease up on that. We don't need to do anything just yet, and we have time to put something together before we go back to the Dreaming City."

Elise stared into the fire, then bowed her head and closed her eyes. "Yeah... I'll figure something out."

Syzygy nudged her shoulder. "Come on, enjoy the night. But ease up on the wine."

She let out a light laugh and nodded. The two quieted as Crow returned with Glint. "What's up?" she asked.

He gave her a smile full of mischief as he held his hands out to her. She stole a quick glance at Syzygy before accepting.

Crow tugged her back a few feet from the fire, the Ghosts following. She raised a brow at him and he looked to Glint. "You know what to do."

"On it," the chipper drone said, a flash of colors passing over his iris before music began to spill out from his speakers. Elise's eyes widened. 

"What is this?" she asked, unable to help the laugh that escaped her mouth. 

"I've heard that Guardians enjoy dancing," he said. "I thought you might like to."

She grinned and set the bottle aside. “I would love to.” 

Elise was beaming as she moved with the music, still holding his hands until the need to move on her own became too great. She let go. Her arms went above her head and she spun so that the ribbons of her pale brown robes fluttered. Crow smiled and laughed as he let himself find his rhythm, Off to the side the Ghosts even joined in, bobbing and twirling their flaps about their cores. 

Spontaneous dance parties weren't uncommon in the Tower. The workers and civilians were used to music and joy being shared at any hour of the day, since most Guardians didn't share their internal clocks. Elise's favorite memories were of embracing the safety of the Last City and the Traveler above her while holding hands with people who were strangers to her. 

It was nice to hold hands with someone familiar.

She and Crow danced together as the music shifted, the beat slowing. Like a makeshift waltz, neither of them knowing what steps to take but making it up as they went along. They took turns taking the lead, trusting the other to guide them. 

Elise draped her arms around his shoulders, smiling at him as she pushed his hair away from his face. His grey skin shimmered and his gold eyes looked up at her fondly, the corner of his mouth upturned in a slight smile. He was a little shorter than her here, the slight heel on her boots raising her up. It was nice to see his face unobstructed.

"This is our first time being face to face," he pointed out, his eyes noticeably scanning her features. She shied, the movement knocking her hair loose from behind her ear. Crow moved it back, still smiling as he met her gaze. 

"I'm sorry I ended the mystery," she joked, resting her eyes on his collar. "I know my helm is more interesting."

He laughed a little. Such a sweet sound. "No, I like knowing what you look like under there."

"Yeah?" she said.

Crow nodded. "Yeah."

Elise smiled, righting her posture a bit. His hands rested on her waist, and for a little longer they swayed.

The half-full moon was high in the sky when the bottle was finished off. It hit Crow harder than it did Elise, the New Light losing his balance while laughing at something that really wasn't all that funny. 

"You okay?" Elise laughed despite herself.

"I'm fine," he insisted, Glint scanning him. He rolled over onto his back and stared up at the sky. 

She shook her head and laid down on the ground beside him. "Today's been good," she began. "I'm glad I got to share it with you."

"Me too," Crow said, his voice a little soft and trailing off. "Shame it has to end."

Elise's heart jumped in her throat. They'd have to return to Spider. Perhaps not immediately, but very soon. For Glint's sake, as the scars on his pretty shell reminded. 

"I'll figure something out," she promised gently, glancing over at him. 

A half-smile touched his face, but his eyes were sad. She felt his fingers find hers, twining them together. She gave him a squeeze. He squeezed back. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
